


谎言之境

by elanor_BleuNoir



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir
Summary: 欧尔贝克之所以会憎恶他对艾尔哈特的欲望，最开始是因为他们是并肩的兄弟；后来是因为他们不再是。
Relationships: Olberic Eisenberg/Erhardt





	谎言之境

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Land of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288665) by [elanor_BleuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir). 



> 其实不算是中翻，最开始就是用中英几乎并线写的。  
> Lofter上这篇根本发不出去，所以就存在这儿啦。  
> 大概比起英文版剧情更贴合日版剧情的undertone一点。  
> 比起小破车，不如说是一篇小摩的。

_“为了复仇，那段岁月的我活在谎言之中。_

_“然而我却总是反复想起那段日子。”_

_——艾尔哈特，欧尔贝克第三章_

欧尔贝克之所以会憎恶他对艾尔哈特的欲望，最开始是因为他们是并肩的兄弟；后来是因为他们不再是。那时候激情总是来得很快，他时常这么想。想法总是松散的，随叫随到，在哈伊兰多的山风拂过他开始泛白的发间的每个瞬间，每个他准许自己被回忆淹没的瞬间。这些风比他当骑士时所知的任何都要寒冷，不同于那时被硝烟侵染、不知为何在他回忆中总是与金戈铁马之声连结在一起的热风。战场的声音总是太容易点燃年轻骑士心头的火，让他们臣服在最小限度的亲密举止之下，臣服于触碰、抚摸和亲吻之下。

而他过了这么多年，还在努力尝试不去想起艾尔哈特的亲吻。

或者不止亲吻。有些时候他午夜梦回、惊醒在独居的逼仄房间中，脑中还残留着些许太阳灼烧过的战场般粘腻而炽热的梦境印象，残留着些许属于另一个身体的重量、属于另一个身体的温度、属于另一个人的优雅地落在他赤裸的肩头的缕缕金发。属于另一个人的手，谨慎却灵巧地滑进他的衬衫，拉出下摆，顺着他的腰线一路向下。

_艾尔哈特，_ 他会喘息着说， _不要。_ 随后烈剑骑士会歪着头看着他，眼中闪烁着玩味地质询着的光： _真的？_

然后他就会放任一切发生。

就算在那时候，罪恶感都总是和快感如影随形，即便他当时认为他们的关系纯粹无瑕、仅仅是被少年人鲜少能逃避的罪恶欲望侵染罢了。他们的连结本身是纯净的，掺杂了杂质不过仅仅是因为他们的骑士身份。但他与这些想法抗争着，每每屈服于自己的欲望与艾尔哈特根本无法抵抗的魅力，让不屈之刚剑也为之折腰的魅力。他们从未深究过他们之间关系的本质，而欧尔贝克脑中某处依然遥远地存在着那种纯洁的并肩战斗的兄弟的理想模样，只是偶尔会因那份随快感而来的罪恶感憎恶他自己。毕竟很多年前，是他亲自开始了一切。

毕竟很多年前是他亲自让自己被酒精麻醉到能够越界脱轨，能够无法抵抗身边艾尔哈特翡翠绿的双眼中闪着光热烈地注视着他、酒随着清晰的下颌线潺潺流入松松敞开的领口又消失在胸口若隐若现的肌肉线条之间的模样。能够一把抓住艾尔哈特松松垮垮的衣领，狂乱地亲吻上他的嘴唇。他恨透了几乎是立刻与快感同时袭来的铺天盖地的罪恶感，就在那一刻，在他们目光相接、嘴唇相遇、舌尖开始追逐彼此的那个瞬间。

他当时只是不知道艾尔哈特同等地恨着那个瞬间。

至于关于背叛——那是很久以后的事情。那时候他只是不解。然而到了很久以后的很久以后，他终于听到艾尔哈特亲口说出背叛的理由、说出他的过去，欧尔贝克内心还是不可抑制地感到隐痛。这份隐痛并非因为他已然故去的国王和不复存在的故国，毕竟失去的早就不可挽回，而是因为他终于明白了艾尔哈特内心名为憎恨的情绪的起始点远远早于他们的相遇。

正如艾尔哈特所说，他们所共度的所有时光，他都是沉浸在恨之中的。

所发生过的一切，或许都只不过是甜蜜地伪造出的谎言。

但仅仅是谎言吗？他又忍不住去想。在阔别八年之后的第一场剑与剑的真正决斗之中，他又看到了艾尔哈特眼中的光。从之前一直回避着他的目光的艾尔哈特的眼睛里，终于又一次闪耀着仿佛和之前一样，热烈地追逐着他的剑身、他的面庞、他的身影的那道光。那种感觉是没有变过的，最初只属于少年人的冲动、就算过了十余年也仍有余韵的那份冲动的激情。或者更直白地说，欲望。对并肩的渴望，对温度的渴望。对亲密的渴望。

……剑是不会说谎的，艾尔哈特这么说。

欧尔贝克越是困惑就越是想要确认这份渴望，想要确认艾尔哈特的想法，更想要确认他自己的想法。但战斗并没有给他过多思考的余地，他只是让剑跟着直觉行动，心中除了胜利没有别的目标。至于战斗结束后莫名充满心头的畅快淋漓感和如释重负般的心情，则是他不想去过度深究的。

根本而言，他和艾尔哈特都是不会好好思考的男人。用剑、用肢体、用最直接的方式去交流。只是因为彼此早就了解了这样的习惯和暗示，就算曾经一直憎恨着也好，就算精心建立的关系从最开始只不过注定是一场谎言也好。

所以在战斗结束他们在威尔斯宾克的士兵们面前仿佛关系从无罅隙般走出洞窟，云淡风轻地宣布了城市的安宁。而荷鲁贝尔古的双璧这一称号再一次被人提起时他看向艾尔哈特，对方只是微微抿起嘴唇阖上了眼，仿佛八年之前和八年之间都无事发生。

而在与旅途的伙伴们会合后他们理所当然地来到了酒馆，气氛友好到甚至令人尴尬。但显然大部分人并没有觉得尴尬，欧菲莉亚在被艾尔哈特绅士地行了一礼后稍微红了脸，普里姆萝洁意味深长地笑着抛出一些无关痛痒的欧尔贝克游泳笑话，亚芬灌满了一杯蜂蜜酒非要和第一次见面的烈剑骑士拼酒，欧尔贝克好不容易拦下后又防不慎防，转头一看塞拉斯已经开始毫无自觉地开展一场荷鲁贝尔古历史学术调查访谈。

“很多年以后，荷鲁贝尔古灭亡的原因会被学者们写进书里分析，我甚至能想象到几派学者争论不休的盛况。”他隔着酒馆里喧哗的人群听见塞拉斯的声音。“如果您愿意，自传一类的东西可以成为珍贵的一手资料。”

欧尔贝克心头一紧。他立刻快步走向艾尔哈特身边，只听见对方轻轻笑着开口。

“是吗，这或许也并不是不能考虑的事情。只是我作为骑士战斗了这么多年，从未想过书写那么多文字。比起想要用文字为自己下犯上的罪行正名，倒不如说，就算是被以弑君者艾尔哈特这样的名称记住，我也并没有什么好辩驳的。”

欧尔贝克脑中突然一片空白，心头的隐痛一瞬间明显到无法被忽视。

“可是您并不是——”

“艾尔哈特。”他沉声道，手不自觉地按上对方的肩膀，但口中除了对方名字之外什么声音也没发出。

“……不，欧尔贝克，我大概知道你想说什么。……您也是，塞拉斯教授。”艾尔哈特又灌下一口面前的苦艾酒，开口时声音有点喑哑。“过去发生的事情已经是确定了的。历史将怎么被理解、怎么被书写，早就和我没什么关系了。我只不过是承担自己的因果罢了。”

可是艾尔哈特没有做错什么，欧尔贝克突然没来由地想，然后他又打消了自己的这个想法。艾尔哈特做错了什么吗？当然。他亲自变成了压垮这个国家的最后一根稻草。但年幼的艾尔哈特做错了什么吗，当纯粹的仇恨在家乡毁灭的一瞬间产生的时候又能够被说是做错了什么呢？他突然觉得一切无解又令他无力，更加无力的是他明白了自己很久之前就不曾拥有改变结局的能力，因为他认知中的那个艾尔哈特，全部都是谎言。

塞拉斯似乎洞察了他未曾说出口的话，于是只是礼貌地点了点头。“我明白了……那么是我失礼了。也到了要休息的时候了……当然，艾尔哈特先生，任何时候，只要您想，请知道 阿特拉斯丹姆 王立学院总会有一个人愿意不抱任何偏见地聆听您的故事。”

“……我明白了，谢谢您。”艾尔哈特滴水不漏地回应道，朝向他们道晚安的塞拉斯点点头。欧尔贝克环视着酒馆，发现旅伴们已经三三两两地悉数离开，酒馆一隅只剩下他和艾尔哈特在昏暗的灯光下对视。

“——艾尔哈特。”

“——欧尔贝克。”

他们两人几乎是同时说出了对方的名字，空气中一秒钟的沉默后艾尔哈特低下头轻轻笑出了声。

“我知道你在想什么。”他说。

欧尔贝克看向他。

“不是假的。”

欧尔贝克的瞳孔猛地收紧了，但他只是注视着对方。艾尔哈特的金发似乎比他们在灭国那一战分别时更加茂盛了，有些凌乱地搭在肩头。

“……我也想过很多次，但我想，那大概不会是假的吧。剑是不会撒谎的……就算作为骑士的生活是我为自己编织的谎言之境，就算我从头到尾都又爱又恨地注视着一切，那些事情……也不是谎言。”

他终于抬起头直直对上了欧尔贝克的目光，而后者有一瞬间的晃神，觉得这一场景意外地熟悉。面对朝他靠近的那张他无论是当时还是现在都无法抗拒的脸他闭上眼，下一秒，带着淡淡苦艾酒香气的叹息落在他的唇上。

最开始或许只是那一次他主动了吧，即便事后双方都或许有过后悔，但食髓知味，很快就有了第二次、第三次和第很多次。

他们曾经在故国的月光下拥抱，在飞扬的尘土间肆意亲吻，在狭小的军营里压抑着声音半晌贪欢。或许淡淡的厌恶和罪恶感也是容易令人上瘾的，就像是每一个被容许沉醉的夜晚里苦艾酒带着涩感在口中缠绵不去的浓郁芬芳。

当欲望变成了幻想的模样许久，它再一次真实地回归在身边时总是令人无法适从的。欧尔贝克看着坐在自己身上的艾尔哈特，看着他拨开额前汗湿的金发、低沉地喘息着用手抽开他的腰带时，心头突然浮现出一种奇异的荒凉。

“趴下。”身上的重量移动了些许，他听见沙哑的命令式的口吻。艾尔哈特的眼神中翻涌着他鲜少见到的沉重深邃的欲望，他的动作也不再轻柔，而是粗糙而不留情面。这可能是第一次艾尔哈特这样命令着他吧？他们即使一直以来都是轮换着互相满足，但几乎不加任何沟通的直接这样命令还是前所未有。

他们还是无法原谅彼此吗？欧尔贝克突然想。或者说——他们此生还有可能彻底原谅彼此吗？

他自己也不知道来自自己这一方的答案。他明白就像是自己永远也回不到纯粹而壮志满怀的作为骑士的二十岁，艾尔哈特永远回不到未曾被那些黑暗情绪浸染过的时刻。无论是那时候尖锐的仇恨还是所谓复仇结束后的空虚迷惘，艾尔哈特从来都不是纯粹而耀眼的至高无上的完美骑士。他从最开始就是在谎言的夹缝中分出了一点真实给这份谁也不愿深究本质的关系的。

但剑不会说谎，亲吻或许也不会。或许突如其来地侵入他身体的那份疼痛是确切地带着情绪上的痛楚的，但与此同时落在他耳畔的轻柔的亲吻也是真真切切的。仿佛要和那份长驱直入的炽热而暴力的快感形成鲜明对比一般，那些比羽毛还要柔软的吻像是某种从未发生过的补偿，本不应存在在他们这段纠缠不休的关系中的东西。

“欧尔贝克，我——啊啊——”艾尔哈特的声音颤抖着，压抑着不稳的呼吸和若隐若现的痛苦。他加大了身下动作的力度，而欧尔贝克一边放任自己如八年前任何一次类似的场合般应和着他的喘息，一边在喘息的间隙断断续续地说出自己心中的话。

“我想要接纳你，艾尔……哈特。就和……哈啊，和我在洞窟里说的一样。所以……啊啊，所以如果可以让你的痛苦减轻的话，就这么做、吧……”

……我不会怨恨你的。这是他没有说出口的一句话。自从很多年前他们初次在月光下偷偷亲吻过后很久，他终于第一回感受不到那种与快感如影随形的罪恶感。故国消失了，骑士的身份也早已不再，而他头一次没来由地在无条件接纳艾尔哈特的痛苦、用自己的身体去承受这份痛苦时感到了救赎。

不是谎言。

他们之间发生过的一切——不是谎言。

艾尔哈特并没有跟着他踏上前往利维福德的旅程，这也是他意想之中的。他们彼此找到了需要他们扎根的地方，之后也不会轻易离开。

但如果——欧尔贝克想，如果——他们可以再度并肩，就算时过境迁，就算物是人非，那也应当是值得被再度写进史书的事情。

他甚至想好了给塞拉斯的答复。如果艾尔哈特以弑君者的名字被世人记得，那么世人也当从史书中读到荷鲁贝尔古的刚剑骑士与烈剑骑士再度合璧，完成名为救赎和守护的丰功伟业。并不是用谎言，而是用新的真实去覆盖已经存在的真实。

踏出绿洲时沙漠的风迎面拂来，掠过他开始泛白的发间。特蕾莎在不远处抱怨着在炎热天气负重前行的难处，他才突然意识到，这里的风或许比他之前所知的任何都要来得炎热些。沙漠是不曾与他的什么回忆连结的，所以在那一刻他准许了自己被淹没在对未来的少许渴望中，关于重逢的、遥远的未来。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，虽然不知道AO3会不会有中文八方同好，但是有的话欢迎勾搭：）


End file.
